Laser Minigun
The Laser Mini-gun was added in 9.0.4. It costs 297 gems, making it one of the most expensive weapons in the game. Appearance The Laser Mini-gun has 4 black and silver rotating barrels. A spherical silver base, with light purple glass on the sides, the firing mechanism has a silver base, connected with black rods. And the firing lever, and handle is also black. Strategy It fires as slow as the AK-48 Up2 and holds 75 rounds with another 75 amount in reserve. It is capable of shooting beams that have the same properties as the Prototype UP1, making it extremely powerful. You unlock it at level 22. This weapon is capable of killing a diamond armored player in just about 3 to 4 shots. Tips *Due to its projectiles being capable of passing through walls, it can be used to kill players who exploited the glitch in several maps to get out of the map and use weapons like the prototype to shoot through walls, people on your team will absolutely love you for doing this and is one of the few times,a guy using the laser minigun will be praised. *This gun is capable of supporting players on capture the flag matches as well as killing those who use the tunnel to transport the flag in two castles. It's covering ability is still outmatched by guns like the automatic peacemaker or eindringling due to their spray and rate of fire. Counters *Using a fast explosive weapon such as the Anti-Gravity Blaster is an effective countermeasure for this gun as it will push them around hindering their aim. *Approaching this weapon with a very irregular path will help avoid getting hit. *Fast firing weapons with high mobility can be effective at countering this weapon in small maps such as Pool Party. *Aproach from behind if you can. *Some players may be afraid of this weapon however such thoughts are a hinderance. Instead keep calm and think strategically and try your best, even the strongest weapons can be defeated. *Peacemaker up2 or the Hellraiser UP2 are excellent in killing users with this weapon as well as the laser cannon, mid to high level shotguns and mid to high level sniper rifles. *Due to the large spread of the lasers, keep some distance away and try to snipe them. Upgrades N/A Theme None Weapon Setups Trivia *Its laser beams are the same color as the Prototype and upgrades. *It could be referencing Fallout 3's and the Fallout New Vegas Laser Mini-gun. *Ever since the introduction of the Assault Machine Gun, the Laser Minigun no longer has the highest lethality stat of all weapons in Pixel Gun 3D. * The firing rate seems slower than the AK-48 Up2 despite the stats. *The most common reason, may players have this is most probably due to it being affordable on sale at 210 gems which a level 23 player should have upon reaching that level (taking into account that said player has not used any gems). *This gun currently suffers from a bug or glitch where it sometimes suffers from a drastic leapt up or down in lethality when used to kill players at sniper ranges. *In the 9.1.0 update, it's lethality got buffed from 19 to 25. Category:Weapons Category:Wall Break Category:Premium